Akatsuki Squauds New Member
by leaf-genin-uta
Summary: what happens when a new girl joins the akatsuki, and is deidara developing feelings for her? read to find out. new chapters coming soon!
1. Meeting Itachi

_this is a better idea i came up with. what would happen if the akatsuki got anew member who was a beautiful girl who everyone was after? read this firstchapter and enjoy! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AKATSUKI SQUAD'S NEW MEMBER**

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING ITACHI**

The clouds were colors of purple and pink, dotted on an orange sky. The sound of the wind dancing in the tree's breathed its long "ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh". all was quiet, accept for a few birds cheeping their music. A long wide river ran swiftly through the seemingly endless forest.

Suddenly, almost coming from nowhere, a blonde girl leapt gracefully over the river. As she attempted to land she stumbled and fell, hurting her left ankle. She glanced over her shoulder, an expression of complete fear on her face. Her red eyes spotted him, a tall black haired man wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it. He leapt over the river, landed and walked up to her. He stared down at her with his, cold, dark, serious eyes. "I have finally caught you" he said, grabbing her by her arm and forcing her to stand. The blonde girl stared up into his eyes, the look of fear still upon her face. "Why are you so mean?" she cried as he lifted her into his arms. "be at ease," he responded "i will not hurt you". He took off running and leaping through the trees. The blonde glared up at him. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "To the Akatsuki HQ" he responded. The top button on his cloak snapped open. She saw his face. "y--you're--" she started, but was cut off. "I am Itachi Uchiha, and i know who you are. You are Uta Oniguri, the one with the three tailed dragon-wolf sealed inside of you". Uta stared at him. She dozed off and fell asleep.

It was almost two hours until Uta awoke again. She was lying on a couch. She looked up and saw Itachi standing beside the Akatsuki leader. "I heard that you can control the four elements, am i correct?" he said. "Yes i can" Uta said, standing up. "let's see then" the leader said. Uta first created a fireball in her left hand. Then she created a water-ball in her right hand. She made them both float in midair. Then she formed a ball of stones and leaves in her left hand and in her right hand a cloud. She let them float too. "Well done" the leader said. The orbs disappeared. The leader thought deeply for a moment, then said "Uta, you have the choice of joining the Akatsuki if you wish". Uta thought. "It sounds interesting. I will join" she said. "Very well" the leader said. He summoned the other members of the Akatsuki. "Everyone meet the newest member of the Akatsuki," the leader said "Uta Oniguri".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_so how was the first chapter? it was shorted than expected, but i worked hardon it so please review nicely. CHAPTER TWO: UTA MEETS DEIDARA comingsoon, so keep an eye out for it!!_


	2. Uta Meets Deidara

okay. so this is chapter two. i hope you people have read and enjoyedchapter one. there is one pairing that starts in this chapter, deidara and uta.enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: UTA MEETS DEIDARA**

"We do not have a room for you at the moment Uta," the leader said "you will have to share with one of the men". "Well it could be worse, i couldn't have a bed at all" Uta said.

There was a loud bang before the door opened. A blonde haired man walked in. Uta stared at him. _He looks like a woman_ she thought. He looked at her, grinned and walked over to her. "Hello hottie, my name's deidara, what's yours, un?" he said, smiling wildly at Uta. "M--my n--name's Uta" she responded, blushing. Deidara stepped closer to her. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful chick like you, un" he said, getting closer to her. Uta stood blushing. Deidara put his arms around Uta. Uta blushed even more. Just as Uta was starting to enjoy the moment, she felt Deidara's hand touch her butt. Uta slapped Deidara across the face, and he let her go. "I guess even an high ranking criminal like you can be a pervert" she said to him, glaring at him. Deidara sat down on the couch and looked away. "What's the matter?" Uta asked, staring into Deidara's eyes. "You don't like me, un" he said. "I do like you, just don't grope me, okay?" Uta said, smiling. She hugged deidara and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem, let's get back to the topic of who's room Uta is sleeping in" the leader said. Tobi raised his hand. "Not you Tobi" the leader said. "But, Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said. Deidara punched Tobi on the head. Uta giggled. "Deidara, seeing as though you and Uta get along well, Uta will be sharing your room with you". "Really?" Uta said, with a devilish grin "that sounds like fun". Deidara looked at uta and asked her "What's fun about being in a room with me? there's only one bed". deidara though for a second. "W--wait, does this mean we have to share a bed, un? Th-that doesn't sound right, un" Deidara said. "Why?" the leader said. "Cuz, what if," he started, walked over to the leader and whispered "what if i get her pregnant, un?" "I see your point," the leader said "but the decision is already made. You are on your own". He walked away from Deidara. Uta walked over to Deidara. She hugged him and said "don't worry, i don't bite".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_so how was that chapter? deidara enters a room with a bang lol. please tellme what you thought. CHAPTER 3: BEDROOM EYES coming next week!!_


End file.
